Who I Am
by BonesBird
Summary: A fluffy little fic set from Hotch's point of view, reading Jack's life story that he wrote in school. Set approx. 3 years after 100 in the Twiminal Minds universe


**Title: Who I Am  
Author: BonesBird  
Summary: A fluffy little fic set from Hotch's point of view, reading Jack's life story that he wrote in school. Set approx. 3 years after 100 in the Twiminal Minds universe  
Disclaimed: If I own these folks… somebody show me the papers… but you can't… coz they belong to CBS  
Lyrics: Who Am I - New Found Glory**

**This might seem a little in depth for a 7/8 year old, but it really isn't. Honest, I know what I'm talking about!  
**

* * *

_I'm holding on  
Yes I am, careful what I wish for  
I am the knot in your stomach  
The phlegm in your throat  
The message saying you're not home_

Hotch had been to three parent/teacher conferences before with Jack, but never before had a teacher handed him a piece of work so personal to his son.

He knew what Jack had drawn, it was a picture of his family as it was now, Hotch, Veronica, Jack, and the baby that hadn't come along yet. While in the clouds was another figure, which Hotch figured was Haley. He couldn't imagine how much Jack remembered, she'd been gone almost half his life now.

"Agent Hotchner, Jack is an incredibly able child, other than his artwork, I'd like to show you a piece he wrote in English class. Its quite touching" Hotch looked at the two pieces of paper that had his sons scruffy handwriting on.

'_My life. By Jack Hotchner  
When I was a baby my mommy and daddy lived together. But when I was bigger they didn't. I don't remember much from when mommy was here. But my mommy was great.  
We used to go out and play with all my toys, and we went on a big holiday once, the only bad thing about our big holiday was that daddy didn't go with us. He had to get better because he'd been hurt by a bad man. He went away with his work a lot. But that was because he was a big person helping save them from bad people.  
My mommy was hurt really bad by a bad person. That was the first time I worked the case with my daddy. We've done it since. But when we do I get said, because it reminds me that my mommy is in heaven with the angels and that I can't see her.  
I know my mommy can hear me. I talk to her all the time. Daddy says that she's the brightest star in the sky, and whenever I look up there I will be able to know that she is watching me.  
After that I lived with my daddy, and my aunt Jessica helped when my daddy was at work. He was away at work a lot but Aunt Jessica and Miss Penny were always there to help, sometimes, Miss Penny will take me to her magic office so I can talk to my daddy when he is a long way away.  
I have my daddy's wife to help too. I love Veep, she helps me now, and I know she helps me like my mommy would do if she could. Veep and my daddy are having a baby, so I don't always stay with aunt Jessica, but Veep will sit with me and talk about my mommy if I want to. She'll also play games with me.  
She lets me put my mommy's videos on whenever, and if I get sad she'll give me a cuddle. She says that she loves my mommy, even though she never met her.  
My mommy is in heaven.  
My daddy is a hero  
And Veep is a hero too, as she works with daddy.'_

Hotch squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears that had formed from falling. He held himself for a moment before looking back at the teacher.

"Most of the children wrote about the last few weeks. Jack wrote about his family, and what he can remember of his mom. He's a very emotionally intelligent little boy, Agent Hotchner. Treasure that"

As Hotch left to the room he watched Vee and Jack playing in the corridor. Jack ran up to him as he came out, and Hotch picked him up, he gave his son a cuddle, before pulling his wife in for a cuddle as well. His spare hand went to the bump under her shirt.

He smiled about his family, as they all left the school.

* * *

**Short little one shot. Tell me what you think… hit that little green button!**

**Anyway, I have an update for "Collection" an update for "Moments" and another little one-shot to go up before I go to London. So I'll update "Collection" tonight and "Moments" tomorrow and my new one-shot can go up on Monday.  
**


End file.
